Who says you can't go home?
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Emmy thought that leaving was her best option. But not matter what she did, it never changed how she felt. Cain/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

DG finally got a day off for the first time in months since the death of the witch. She wanted to go out for a ride on one of the many new horses her family had gotten. She had Glitch and Raw come with her as well. Glitch just needed to get away. Since he had taken up working with the royal family he had thrown himself into his work. He was actually living the saying 'all work and no play'. DG felt he needed a break and some fresh air. After what seemed like forever, she finally convinced him to go with her. And with the month's that had gone by she liked Raw around since she had become real close with him. Not to mention he was like the dog she never had, who she could talk to and who happen to be able to talk back. Raw became the seer to the family. He would join Lavender Eyes and Ahamo in meetings to get the real intentions of the people they were talking with. Cain took the position of DG's body guard on request from her parents. He was also to find someone and appoint them Azkedellia's personal body guard. He of course picked Jeb for the position. Jeb accepted in a instant knowing it is a great honor to be working for the royal family. DG didn't have to ask Cain to come since he was literally her shadow. On the way back to Finaqua, the four of them were chatting and laughing when a group of thieves surrounded them. Cain immediately drew out his gun and pointed it at the main guy.

"Give us all your money and the girl." The leader of the group demanded.

"I think not." Cain answered, cocking his gun.

The leader snapped his fingers and the group of men pulled out their guns. The leader walked over taking Cain's gun from him.

"Check their pockets and grab the girl." The leader called out.

DG didn't go without a fight. One of the two men that were getting DG knocked her out. Cain flinched and was ready to go after the guy, when the thief that was raiding his pocket pointed his gun at Cain's chest, that immediately stopped him If Cain clenched his jaw any tighter he could possibly break his jaw and teeth in the process as he watched them man handle DG. All of a sudden all the noise just quieted, along with the trees and bushes stopped moving in the wind. The wind seem to be taken away. And the sunny day seemed to darken. The men caring DG stopped between their men and DG's friends. Everyone started looking around to find the cause of it. A figure appeared from within the woods. Standing in between two really large, massive trees. Dressed in colors to blend the person in with their surrounding. Wearing a hat like Cain's and a handkerchief over their face. The person had to be at least as tall as DG and kept their head low so they couldn't see the person's eyes that seem to be the only skin that was showing.

In a low raspy voice, "Let them go."

"What will one person like yourself do to stop us?" Mustered the leader.

"If stopping the wind, all noise and making it dark isn't enough, how about this?" The stranger said.

As if someone had each taken a hold of the attackers, the force pulled them all together. DG's limp body fell to the floor with a thud. Out from behind the stranger came ivy, it wrapped tightly around the group of men. The men struggled, trying to get free. But the more they moved the tighter it got.

"I'd stop moving if I were you guys. The more you move the tighter it will get. Eventually if you move to much it will crush you, resulting in your death."

The men froze, looking at the stranger in fright. Cain hopped off his horse and went to retrieve his gun. Glitch and Raw went to see to DG.

"Well good luck getting back to where ever you all are going." The stranger said.

Cain pointed the gun at the stranger "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want of nothing. I was just passing through when I saw you all needed help and you know the rest." The stranger shrugged still not looking up at them.

"That doesn't answer me my question to who you are?"

DG came to, Raw and Glitch helped her up. Cain never took his eyes off the stranger.

"If I have to asked you a third time I will shoot you." Cain grumbled.

The stranger signed while shaking his head. Placing a hand on their hat and one on the handkerchief and tugged them off. The unknown person was actually a chic. She looked like any average women. With brown hair that hung to the middle of her back and matching brown eyes.

Shrugging, "Even shoot the person if she was a girl?" She played the sweetest smile she could possibly muster.

"Yes Emmy, I would." Cain said placing his gun back in holster.

"How in the silver slipper did you know it was me?" She crossed her arms.

Cain looked back for the first time since DG woke to see if she was ok. DG, Glitch and Raw were watching them intently while keeping an eye on the group of guys tied up.

Looking back to her, "You're the only person I know who uses ivy as rope for starters. I know your voice raspy and girl voice like the back of my hand. Not to mention that 'I'm always up to more than it looks' smile you got."

"You know her?" DG asked walking up next to Cain.

"Unfortunately I do." He glared a little at Emmy

Placing a hand just above her breast, "Ugh, could you be any meaner? You know if it wasn't for me. This would be the second time you would be rotting your ass off in the woods. Or do you not remember that far back?"

Knowing the group was staring at him questioningly, "I'll explain that later." He told them hoping they will forget it and he will never have to relieve that moment again.

"So you going to introduce me to your friends?" She came hopping down the hill to them.

"No." He said flatly.

"Come on Cain don't be so cold hearted." DG tugged a little on Cain's sleeve.

Caving "This is Emmy. Emmy this is DG, Glitch and Raw." He pointed at he introduced them.

"Actually it's Emerald. Cain's the only one who really calls me that." She told them.

"Emerald? That's a odd name." Glitch mentioned.

Smiling, "That's what I thought. But that's the name my parents gave me."

"Since you saved us. Least we could do is invite you to dinner or something as a thanks. Come to Finaqua with us." Offered DG.

"She probably has somewhere she really needs to be right now." Cain injected.

"I'm not needed anywhere and I've got nothing to do. So I would be honored to come to dinner." Emmy smirked at Cain.

Cain sighed as he looked away and then back to them, "Well at least look like yourself then."

"Do I have to?" She moaned.

Shaking his head, "Yes, if your coming with us your coming as yourself. Since your meeting the queen, you need to. And as the head of security I command you to."

"Fine." She said hotly.

She shook herself kind of like a dog would if it was to step out of the water. Her hair stayed the same length but turned as white as snow. DG didn't think hair could look so straight ever in her life. Her lips went as pink as roses and her eyes the color of deep purple, they seemed to be glowing.

"Happy now?" Emmy crossed her arms and glared at Cain.

Everyone just seemed to stare at her in utter shock.

"A little." Grunted Cain.

"What about them?" Glitch asked looking at the group of tied men.

Emmy snapped her fingers and the group disappeared, "They will be at Finaqua when we arrive."

Cain had Emmy rid with him on the back of his horse. Everyone got mounted and when Emmy hopped on the back of Cain's horse he turned his head to her.

"They're going to have poison ivy when we get their aren't they?"

Smiling, "Duh. What's the point of tying someone up if your not going to have a little fun with them?"

Cain just sighed as he rolled his eyes and got the horse moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

As Emmy said, the group of men were tied up outside the castle to Finaqua. They were all complaining of itching as the guards of Finaqua were standing outside around them, looking very confused at the sight. After they took the horse's to the stables, Cain hurried over and filled them in on what happened.

Before going in the castle, Cain grabbed Emmy's arm, "I want you on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?" Pulling her arm out of his grasp she smiled and walked in.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cain said, more to himself than to anyone.

They had gotten there just before dinner. Everyone went to their rooms to quickly freshen up. Cain brought Emmy with him to his room, so he could keep an eye on her.

"She's very pretty, you know." Emmy mention as she entered Cain's room.

"Who?" Cain walked to his bathroom throwing his hat on a near by chair.

"DG." Emmy plopped at the end of his bed.

Cain paused in the bathroom door and spun towards Emmy. "I hope this isn't going where I think it is going."

"Don't act like you haven't noticed. So do you like her or something?" Emmy tilted her head to the right.

"No. She is like having another kid around, like Jeb wasn't enough." Cain went in the bathroom splashing some water on his face.

"When did you have a kid? When were you married?" Emmy was completely floored by what she just heard.

Cain came back out from the bathroom. "When you went to the Isle."

"I knew going there was going to suck. I bet your son looks like you. Is he nice or does he have your lovely attitude? Where is he? Where is your wife? Do they know you are here working for the royal family?" She spit out so fast Cain was having trouble registering the first question.

"A few have said he looks like me but that he is a lot nicer. Umm, he actually lives here like I do. He is Azkedellia's body guard, you know DG's sister." He told her.

"What about your wife?" Emmy saw the look in his face. It was the look of hurt, the 'I'm almost their of getting over it' look. She knew it all to well. Throwing her hands up "All right staying away from that subject for awhile. Is your son single? Cuz if he looks half as good as you….." Emmy spoke as she was getting up and heading for the front door.

"You know what you need to do is shut up. Now lets get going or we're going to be late for dinner." Grabbing his hat off the chair and placing it on his head.

"How you manage to land a wife and have a kid is so beyond me." Emmy giggled as she stood opening the door.

Cain pushed her out the door into the hall, "How you managed to live this long with that mouth is beyond me."

Turning around so Emmy was walking down the hall backwards, "After all these years my mouth is all your thinking about." She giggled.

Cain's ears went red as he was going to say something in retort. But was stopped when Emmy bumped into DG who was coming out from around the corner.

"I'm so sorry." Emmy apologized.

"It's ok. What was so funny?" DG Asked.

Confused for a second, "Oh, I was just teasing Cain." Emmy told her.

"It is so easy to tease him and seeing his ears get all red as he tries to hid his embarresment." DG smiled.

Cain grunted and walked past the girls. It just sent the two of them into a fit of giggles. They followed Cain to the dinning hall laughing all the way. The Lavender Eyed queen and Ahamo were all ready their. They were off to the side talking and waiting for the others, when they saw them walking in, they went to greet them. Cain removed his hat again when he entered.

"Is this the person who took down the group of thieves?" The queen asked.

"Yes your majesty. This is Emerald." Cain introduced her.

Emmy bowed before the queen. "No, no need for that here. After all you did save my daughter and her friends." She walked over giving her a hug.

"I hope your majesty doesn't think me rude but it was nothing. I didn't even know who she was till about twenty minutes ago."

That oddly brought a smile to their faces. The queen shook her head no and thanked her one more time. Shortly they were joined by Azkadellia and Jeb who was close behind.

Emmy turned to Cain her body slightly blocking her hand as she pointed to Jeb and mouth 'is that him?'

Cain nodded his head yes. DG was the one to introduce them. Ahamo asked everyone to have a seat. Lavender eyes and Ahamo took their seats on either end of the table. Raw and Glitch joined them just as they were sitting. Glitch set to the right side of Azkadellia. To the left of her was Jeb and Raw sat next to him. On the other side of the table DG had Emmy sit next to her. Cain sat on the other side of Emmy.

"So Emerald if you don't mind me saying you basically grown up with Mr. Cain. But you look no older than DG here." Ahamo said.

"Oh I don't mind you saying one bit. I honestly don't know my self. No one really did know why I was aging differently than everyone else but I always did. I'm not even to sure how old I am." She answered.

"So since you know Cain here, why is it this the first time we are hearing about you?" Glitch asked between bites of his food.

Emmy took a sip of her drink. "I was sent to the Isle."

"What is the Isle?" DG asked placing her napkin her lap.

"It's place for people who can afford private tutors to help control their powers and not let their emotions get the better of them. " She answered.

After dinner, they all resided in the room DG love to call the ginormous living room. When Emmy walked in she immediately stopped in her place. Her mouth hung open, this had to be the largest room she has ever seen or been in. There was a fireplace to her right that took up a good portion of the wall. A few over stuffed love seats and chairs sat around a oak coffee table on a amazing oval rug, in front of the fireplace. Straight across from her on the wall were a few large windows and a door leading out to a balcony. To her left was a big space that had two large over stuffed couches and some more over stuffed chairs and a second oak coffee table. The furniture was facing the wall behind her that had the only door leading in and out of the room. They were facing this large unfamiliar object to Emmy. She walked over to it, afraid to touch it.

"It's a piano." DG said as she sat on the bench to the piano.

"A what?" Emmy said flabbergasted.

"A piano. Took two months for me to convince my parents to get it, it plays music." Smiled DG.

As DG started playing Emmy's eyes widen, "Wow, that is so amazing."

DG only played a few notes then went to join the others by the fire. AZ flicked her wrist, starting a nice, warm roaring fire. Emmy stared at the piano a little longer before joining them as well. They had Emmy tell them stories of Cain when he was younger. Well mainly DG asked repeatedly getting Glitch then Raw and soon Jeb wanting to know. She told them how he was a troublemaker who love to play the occasional trick on someone. That he was a ladies man. She told them stories of how the two of them was always getting the other one in trouble for something other. They lost count to how many times they were suspended from school.

"The troublemaker who ended up a cop. I so would of never guessed." DG smiled

"You can imagine my surprise when he told me he wanted to be a Tin Man. And that when he was able, he was joining up." Emmy said who now was standing in front of the fire.

They now starting sharing funny stories and anecdotes amongst each other. DG went back to the piano with Jeb, she was showing him some of the keys. Glitch and Raw were on one of the love seats bickering about something or other. Cain had started up a game of chess with AZ, he was losing miserably. Ahamo was whispering something in Lavender Eyes ear making her laugh. Emmy took that time, no one was paying attention to her to check out the view from the balcony. Finaqua was amazing in the moonlight.

"You want some company?" A voice asked from behind.

Turing around to see who it was, "Sure your majesty." She said when she saw it was Lavender Eyes.

They stood their in silence looking out to Finaqua for about a minute when Lavender Eyes broke it, "So why were you really there?"

"Where your majesty?" Emmy turned to her.

"Don't play coy with me. You and I'm guessing Cain aren't the only ones who knows what the Isle is. It's a place for criminals." The queen still looked straight ahead.

"Who else knows?"

"Besides myself, Ahamo, you and Cain? I'm guessing only Raw. Considering he is a seer and all." The queen finally turned to her.

"Azkadellia?"

Shaking her head, "No, she got lucky the witch never told her about it. What happened?"

Emmy took a deep breath, she really didn't want to talk about it, but it was the queen who asked, "I was falsely accused of torturing and killing my parents and supposedly five other people. I wasn't even in town when they were killed, to this day I still don't know who did it. And the one person who could be able to clear my name, I couldn't, I wouldn't let him do it."

"Mr. Cain?" The queen saw Emmy shake her head yes. "What could possibly keep Mr. Cain from helping you get free and clear your name?"

"I'm sorry your majesty. I know you're the queen and all but I don't know if I should be telling you this. I don't want to cause anything that could possibly put Cain in a bad light with you and Ahamo." Emmy told her.

Looking to everyone enjoying one another's company, she looked back to Emmy. "With all do respect Emerald, I'm with Mr. Cain if he trust you. I hold him in the up most respect since he was part of the group that help bring my little angel home safely. But for my family's sake I would….I should know."

"My parents threw me out of the house that night, they told me they never wanted to see me ever again. That I was a disgrace to them. I went to Cain crying and he took me to Central City to cheer me up and help me figure out what to do. We both ended up getting toasted and decided to stay at Central City that night. He told me that he liked this girl named Adora but had a problem as she was seeing this guy named Zero. Well they started seeing each other behind Zero's back. Well that night we got toast we……" Emmy closed her eyes and paused for a second. She took a deep breath, opened them again and continued her story. "We accidentally slept together. The entire hang over ride back, we felt so bad and I promised Cain that I would never speak of that night and of him and Adora. Please don't tell Cain I told you this. He would never speak to me again. But when the queen demands to hear the story……"

The queen placed a hand on one of Emmy's hands that resided on the railing of the balcony. She gave Emmy a small smile with a small nod.

"We were so badly hung over and very confused when we returned to town and they arrested me. And you know how it ended. But I wouldn't let him come to the trial, no matter how much he begged and pleaded with me. I couldn't bring myself to let him clear my name and let his be ruined. He is the best and only friend I have ever had, and the only person I have ever trusted. Anyways being sent away wasn't as bad as you may think."

* * *

_**Don't for get to comment. let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"So you're telling me you'd rather of gone to the Isle than have Cain confess where you were the night before, even when he wanted to?" The queen looked at Emmy with her eyebrows scrunched.

Emmy just smiled and shrugged at her. "Cain was the only real family I had. And I knew that if I had let Cain talk on my behalf and I got off he would of never gone to the Tin Man Academy, him and Adora would have been no more. He would of stayed anywhere I was just to make sure I was ok. And I knew he would regret it one day and then blame me for him and Adora breaking up. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. He wouldn't of been able to help your daughter if I let him get me free."

"I've never known anyone who was willing and some what happy about going to the Isle." The queen confessed.

"Annuals of your parents telling you that you will never amount to anything, you will start to believe it. Truth be told Cain was the one that was always going to amount to anything. It's funny how easy it is to believe the bad stuff about yourself than it is to believe the good stuff." A sad smile went across Emmy's face.

They were immediately interrupted by Ahamo. "Darling I'm off to bed. You coming?"

"Yes, just let me tell one of the servants to set up a room for our guest for the night." She paused at the door before disappearing. "I have to tell Ahamo. But I promise neither of us will tell anyone without yours or Cain's permission."

Emmy took a deep breath and let the air out as she looked up to the moon. Cain quietly stepped out, he just stood their watching her.

"Didn't your parents teach you anything? It's highly rude to stare." She crossed her arms and turned to him. Putting her weight on her right foot.

"Everything all right?" He asked

"Of course. Why would their be anything wrong?"

"No reason just asking. Come on everyone is going to bed. You can come with me while I take DG to her room then I'll show you where they set you up." Cain motioned for her to come in.

They had Emmy two rooms down from Cain. Cain finished getting ready for bed and decided to check on Emmy once more before hitting the hay. It still seemed so unreal that his childhood best friend was here down the hall. He knocked on the door waiting for the 'come in' but didn't get an answer. Knowing she was fully capable of taking care of her self he quietly opened the door and stuck his head in. She stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. She had another towel and was rubbing her hair trying to dry it. She went over to the fire to use the heat to help dry her hair.

"You going to come in or stay their all night?" Emmy called out.

Walking in, "Is your guard ever down? And how did you know it was me?"

"About as much as yours is, and you have this weird freshly cut grass smell." She finally looked at him. "What is it that you want?"

"I was just seeing how you were doing before I went to bed." He sat on the chair across from her.

Letting out a snort. "And?"

"There is no and." He shook his head.

"Who are you trying to fool? You maybe able to pull that with your new friends but I know you to well. I can tell you are lying a mile away Tin Man Academy or not. It's like you know when I am lying before I even say it. Who do you think I learned that from?" Emmy glared at him.

"When did you get out? You don't seem like someone who got off the Isle."

Emmy thought a second. "The day after the eclipse. I'm guessing a few months now."

"That place changes people, how did you get out of that almost completely unchanged? And how are you not angry?" Cain tilted his head.

"Angry at what? That won't changed the annuals I spent there. Won't change my parents throwing me out. Most defiantly won't change what happened. Won't change what happened at Central City with us. So enough about me, what about you? Last I remember you were seeing Adora behind Zero's back. And I was the only one who knew." She got up and went to the bathroom.

Cain grunted and crossed his arms but didn't say anything.

Emmy stepped out still in the towel. "Jeb's mother!!!!! You so need to tell me everything. And don't skimp. I know where you're ticklish and your most embarrassing moments. I am not afraid to use that for evil and go tell someone." She returned to the chair she was in.

"Well Zero found out a few weeks after you left. Our friendship of course went sour, Adora went with me. After I had gone to the Academy and graduated I asked Adora to marry me and she said yes. We were later blessed with Jeb. When Zero found out I was with the resistance he threw me in a iron suit. I watched for years as my family was repeatedly tortured. When DG let me out I thought my entire family was dead and later found out Jeb was the only one to survive."

Shaking her head. "You sure miss a lot when you're on the Isle." She went back to the bathroom

"Since when did you starting going by Emerald? I thought you hated that name." Cain called at her.

"Not really. I knew it bugged my parents to tell them I hated it." Her voice carried from the bathroom.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy upsetting your parents, maybe they wouldn't of thrown you out."

Stepping back out from the bathroom. "Doesn't really matter anymore since they weren't really my parents."

Cain thought he was hearing things. "What?" Was all he could come up with.

"They are not my parents. My real ones couldn't take care of me and left me on their doorstep. Since they didn't know who I belong to the kept me and named me Emerald. After a few annuals the happiness of having a child wore off, they constantly reminded me I was a burden to them and not their child." She placed her hands on her hips.

Cain finally noticed what she was wearing. "What in the stars do you have on?"

Shrugging. "Ask DG. She had one of the servants put this in my room. And stop staring at me like that. I'm not meat you know." Emmy crossed her arms.

Since they were the same size, DG had sent some of her pajama's over. Which happened to be some from the other side. They were a pair of cotton red plaid shorts and a black tank top, that made Emmy's white hair really stand out.

"I swear woman, we haven't been around each other a day and your all ready on my last nerve." Rising from the chair and heading for the door.

"How did you manage to function without me?" She followed him to the door.

"I don't know how I manage to be friends with you for so long." He teased.

Emmy placed her hands on his chest. Cain stomach dropped and he swallowed hard, feeling the heat from her hands on his chest through his shirt. He didn't remember her touch making him feel nervous and clammy before.

Standing up on her toes and whispering in his ear, "Because maybe deep down both of us wanted more than just friendship." Emmy backed away and opened the door. "Night Cain." She said.

Cain didn't know he was holding his breath till he was out in the hall and hearing Emmy's door close. He didn't remember that ever happening when she was that close to him. What was happening to him?

Get a grip, what is wrong with you? Go splash some cold water on yourself and get some sleep………that's it I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I'm just tired. Wait……that doesn't make sense. He has gone days without sleep and that has never happened to him before. Cain thought to himself, agitated now that he can't stop thinking about it. He went to his room to see if he could get some shut eye.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated. So please leave me some.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Cain found Emmy in the dinning hall at breakfast with the others. They were calling out different colors and Emmy changed her hair and eye color. As he walked in, he heard DG call out yellow. Everyone sat at there same spots from last night.

"Hey sleepy head." Emmy smiled as Cain sat next to her.

"It's not that late. It's only eight in the morning." Cain took a plate of food.

Emmy shook her head causing her hair and eyes to go back to their original color. "Sorry. Been up since a half an hour before dawn. When I woke this morning I almost had a heart attack, I forgot where I was for a second. Oh, and before I forget I wanted to thank you all for you hospitality. But I should be taking my leave after breakfast."

Cain was a surprise at her sudden decision to leave. He figured she would stay a day or two so they could catch up. They had lost so much time and annuals from their friendship.

The queen cleared her throat an everyone turned to her, "Emerald, I have been meaning to ask you. Since you are able to change your appearance. Would you or could you easily mimic one of the royal family members?"

"I'm not sure, I've never done the royal family before. I most likely could with enough practice. There is more pressure to it since you all are in the public eye, you all have familiar faces. One little mistake and they all know I'm not the real one. Why your majesty?"

She looked to DG then back to Emmy. "DG brought to my attention a very good point this morning. We could use someone of your ability as a body double to the royal family."

"Body double?"

"If you are able to imitate the royal family. You might be very useful to us in the protection of the royal family." The queen informed her.

"Sure why not? Anything where I won't get in trouble for imitating someone." She smiled.

They all giggled as they went back to their breakfast. They spent the rest of it answering Emmy's questions and explaining to her what she would be doing. She would go in their place if they were unable to go somewhere. Pretty much do stuff that were to help keep them safe since they were still having issues with long coats. Not as bad as after the eclipse but they every now and then get a little up rise that is soon resolved. The more they went into it the more Emmy got excited about her job. Cain and Jeb left breakfast early, they had some rounds to make. When the two finished their rounds they found DG and AZ in the library with Emmy. She had them both laughing, they could here it in the hallway outside the library door. It was nice to see AZ laughing and smiling, everyone thought she didn't do enough of it. The guilt has been so hard on her and hard for her to let go. When Cain and Jeb walked in they saw the two princesses doubled over in laughter by one of the many big windows in the library. The two bodyguards then found out what was making them laugh so much. Standing right in front of them was Cain.

Emmy didn't change her voice so when she spoke it was Cain's body but a female voice coming out from it. "My name is Cain I'm here to protect. I don't like to smile or do anything fun." Then she pretended to flip her imaginary long hair.

Jeb tried really hard to stifle his amusement. Trying everything in his power to not laugh.

"I'm so glad your sense of humor is still intact." The real Cain called as he crossed his arms.

Imposter Cain spun to the new arrival, the princesses sat up straight as their laughter died. All Emmy did was laugh and change back to herself.

"That was a hilarious impression of my father." Jeb complimented her.

Cain glanced quickly to his son giving him 'your so in trouble glare'. Jeb just laughed at him.

"What can I say. Impersonating Cain is so much fun. And actually changing into him was a lot easier than I remember." She bit her bottom lip as she smiled at them.

"Aren't you suppose to be practicing to look like the royal family?" Cain mentioned.

"Yes. But I all ready got DG, AZ and the queen down, that was the easy part. DG and AZ helped me perfect the little details. I always had trouble with the faces remember? Ahamo on the other hand is tricky. Changing into a guy is a little harder sometimes, takes a lot more practice."

Jeb grabbed a chair and sat next to the princesses. "Do you think you can change into me?"

"Well I could try. Lets see." Emmy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As she let out the air through her nose, her appearance changed. Jeb's mouth dropped at the sight. Emmy smiled and did a little spin. Cain seemed anything but impressed at the display.

"So what do you think?" Emmy asked.

Jeb stood up, moving to Emmy. "This is so creepy. You even got my voice down and everything." As he walked around Emmy.

Emmy went over to the mirror. "Well the jaw line could be better and the nose. I almost have the shape of your eyes." Emmy was a little more critical about it.

"Isn't that amazing Cain? If we didn't know better we could of sworn that was Jeb." AZ stared at Emmy.

"Why didn't you ever mention her before? It would have been nice to know you had friends." Commented DG

Cain toyed with is hat on his head. "It's all right. You get kind of used to it after awhile. And I didn't know she was off the Isle till yesterday."

Emmy turned to Cain still as Jeb, "You know you can be such a downer." She crossed her arms.

"Can I talk with you?……alone." Cain snatched Emmy's right arm.

The others looked at each other like she was just called to the principals office for doing something really bad. She quickly changed back to her self as Cain pulled her out of the room. He pulled her into the hallway, but he didn't remove his grip from her arm. When the door closed was when he spoke.

"What are you really doing here?" His grip getting tighter with every word.

She looked at his hand. "Could you let me go? You're kind of hurting me."

"What are you really doing here?" He said more firmly and still not letting go.

Emmy looked away from his, refusing to talk till he let go. Cain knew that she could hold out just as long as he could, if not longer. He reluctantly let her go. Emmy took a few steps back, making sure she was out of reaching distance from him.

"I don't understand what you are asking. What am I doing here? Weren't you at breakfast? I thought I was just made the body double to the royal family." Rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Annuals go by when you got kicked out of you house and I ask as resolution to your problem join the academy with me. But you told me no because you couldn't take being a Tin Man because you couldn't take the praise you would get after helping someone. Yesterday you show yourself after how many annuals to help us and then you take this job. Then that comment about our friendship last night." Cain placed his thumbs in his pant loops waiting for an answer from her.

Emmy looked at Cain like he had just slapped her. "That's why you yanked me out of the library? Because I'm not who I was all those annuals ago?! Are you serious? And about last night, what I can't tease you? You know what? Fine! If you're going to be like that, I'll play this game. I'm irritated with you." Emmy brushed past him.

When her hand touched the door knob to the library door he called out, "What are you irritated with me about?"

"Sweat it out. I'm not telling you." And she disappeared into the library.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Leave me comments letting me know what you think. I would love to hear from you all. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Over the next few weeks Emmy took turns spending a few days with each one of the royal family. Getting down their mannerisms, their walk, the way they talked and held themselves. She needed to know every detail. She asked everyone that worked at the castle, what the family was like from their point of view. Like how they talked to them, how they acted around them, everything. The first few days was with the queen. She was pretty easy with her walk, talk and they way she presented her self. By the end of the first few days, she got the queen. With some practice and maybe following her a few more times for good measure, she will have her down pat. Ahamo was the same as the queen. Emmy's only problem was like all the other times when she disguised herself as a guy, was their walk. Many hours of her as Ahamo will be spent perfecting his walk.

Azkadellia undoubtedly was the easiest for Emmy. She walked as what DG called 'the runway walk' whatever that was Emmy thought. AZ rarely shown emotion, but when she did DG was always around. AZ was Emmy favorite, she just loved everything about her. Then came DG who Emmy sworn was going to be the death of her. Emmy spent three solid days with her. And all she got from it was her walk and talk. She was no where near memorizing even half her facial expressions and mannerisms. Making a mental note that Emmy was going to have to get back to her later and try harder.

Cain and Emmy didn't speak much since the library incident. But after the third day with DG Emmy needed a friend. She thought this would be a good time to get to know Jeb, since she really hadn't spent much time with him. He was Cain's son after all and from the time they have spent together he seemed really sweet. But he was no where to be found, none of the guards she talked to seemed to know where he was either. So she went in search of Cain. Earlier that day he had another guard take his place to watch DG and she didn't know why. She guessed she was going to find out now. When she asked one of the guards if he knew where Cain might be. He said that he was in his room and that he didn't want to be disturbed, complaining of a headache. She knocked on his door and waited for the 'come in' from him.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Cain shouted.

She took that as her 'come in' and went in.

"I said…." Stopping when he looked up to see who it was

His room wasn't that big. There was a medium size fireplace to the right with one over stuffed chair and a end table next to it. On the same wall over in the corner was a small bathroom. How he managed to shower in their was beyond her. Across from where she was standing was not a very big window and a door that looked like it went to a small balcony. To the right was a double bed with a night stand on either side of it. His desk was set in front of the window, so when he sat at his desk, his back was to the window. Cain was sitting at his desk with papers spread all over it. She had interrupted whatever he was doing.

"So glad you're in a chipper mood this afternoon. What has you hiding in you room? And don't say a headache." Plopping on his bed.

"I thought you were making me sweat it out." Cain went back to his paper work.

"Make you sweat what out?" Emmy asked picking some fuzz of her shirt.

Not looking up, "Whatever you were irritated with me outside the library the day after you had arrived."

"Oh ya, I totally forgot about that. I got to remember being irritated with you, you're the only person I know who can hold out just as long as I can. Only to have me forget why I was irritated with you in the first place. But I remembered why, you were being really immature." Laying down on his bed.

"Me immature? What about you?" Slamming his hands on the desk as he stood up.

She shot up. "Really?! Of course I forgot. The big and mighty Cain can do no wrong. Everyone else is at fault but you." Throwing her hands up as she spoke.

"Now I really have a headache." Cain pinched the space that was between his eyes.

"Good. Your being a jerk, everyone changes Cain. It's inevitable, weather you like it or not." Crossing her arms.

"What brings you here? I thought you were following DG."

"I'm so exhausted. There is no way I'll be able to play DG. It's impossible to mimic that girl."

Sitting back down. "It can't be that hard. If anyone can do it, you can"

"Have you met DG?" Cain let out a chuckle "That girl is as unpredictable as a storm."

"So I'm guessing she's the reason you're so tired."

Emmy started yawning. "I don't know how you do it, being her bodyguard and all."

Shrugging. "Practice I guess. After spending three solid days with her what have you gotten down?"

When she didn't answer Cain looked up to her. She had fallen asleep, sprawled out at the end of his bed. Cain gotten up and went over to her. He pulled her up some so her head rested on the pillow. Then took the quilt that rested on his chair by the fireplace and covered her. About two hours later he was at the side of the bed shaking her.

"Emmy……Emmy come on, get up." He called to her.

Arms flaying everywhere, she smacked Cain in the face. "Who's there?" Registering what happened and seeing Cain hold his eye "Sweet OZ I'm so sorry Cain."

She got out of his bed and went to his side, he brushed her off.

"It's ok. It's not the first time you've hit me in the eye. You hungry? We have missed dinner but I figured for old times sake we can raid the kitchen." Cain offered her a smile.

Returning the smile. "And they probably have really good food. Lets go." She took his arm and pulled him out of the room.

They weren't even in the kitchen two minutes before Emmy found a box of candy. There was a wooden table in the middle of the kitchen that came to the middle of Emmy's stomach. She sat on one of the few stools that were under the table. She barely got one piece of candy in her mouth when Cain took the box away from her.

"That's not a proper dinner." Setting the box out of her reach.

"Says who? It's food and I want it." She went in reach for it.

Cain smacked her hand away, taking it farther from her. He then went in collect of food. Emmy sat their watching him prepare a meal. She had her elbows on the table with her chin resting on her hands as she watched.

"When did you learn how to cook?" She finally asked.

Bring some food over to the stove. "When Adora spent the last month and a half of her pregnancy in bed." Not really looking at her when he spoke.

"Sorry I asked." She said as sincerely as possible.

"It's ok, you didn't know."

"So what's Jeb like? Is he like you or his mother?" Trying a new subject.

Shrugging. "I've been told he has a lot of my traits. But I think he has more of his mother in him. I haven't been able to spend as much time as I like with him though."

"Well I was going to spend my free time I had here with him. But I couldn't find him. And no one seemed to know where he has disappeared to."

Cain turned to look at her. "He's been doing that a lot lately. I asked him where he has been getting off to. But he is a very stubborn boy and refuses to tell me."

Giggling, "Guess we know one trait he has gotten from you."

Shaking his head, he went back to the food, he soon was finished and sat across from her. Handing her, her plate of food and setting his in front of himself. When Emmy took a bite she pretended to choke and slid off the stool.

"Good, I can have the little peace and quiet back that I had." Cain continued to eat like nothing happened.

Laughing, "Like I'm going to let you have that when I'm around. But this food is actually really, really good." Emmy got back on the stool and returned to her food.

They sat in silence for awhile as they ate. "Are you ever going to tell me why you refused to let me go to the trial and clear your name?" Cain asked finally breaking their silence.

"I was kind of hoping you would forget that."

"How can I? It's haunted me everyday of my life. Why did you? I always thought we'd grow up, each getting a family of our own. And having kids and they grow up as best friends like we did."

Pushing her half eaten plate of food away, "I didn't want to ruin your life."

"My life wouldn't of been ruined." Cain shook his head.

"Cain, you were with Adora. It was bad enough you were seeing her behind Zero's back or that you told me she could be the one. And she ended up being the one. And look at what happened with you and Zero. Me throwing a wrench in the deal wouldn't of helped."

Cain moved so he was sitting next to her. "There is nothing you could of done to ruin my life Emmy, we're best friends remember."

"And ruin what you had with Adora? Look what came of it, you would of not had Jeb. My life was already ruined. No home, no parents, going to the Isle was the best thing for me." She turned to him.

Cain's eyebrows scrunched, "How was going there the best thing?"

Emmy's eyes got all misty as she fought back tears. "Because it hurt too much to know and see you in love. I would of done anything to get away from you and forget you."

"But we're best friends. Why would you want to forget me? And why would me being in love hurt you?" Cain not understanding what she was talking about.

Emmy's bottom lip trembled as tears streamed down her face. "Because it wasn't me." And with that she ran from the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Comments would be nice. let's me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cain sat in the empty kitchen trying to register what had just happened. He wasn't going to let her get away that easy. No way was she allowed to drop a bomb on him like that and run away. Tears or no tears, they weren't going to work on him this time. Getting up, Cain stormed after her. Catching her just before she reached her room, placing himself between her and her bedroom door.

"When?" He grabbed both her arms to keep her from running again.

Tears still were coming down as hard as ever, "When you were the only one to remember my 16th birthday. And you took me on that beautiful white horse you had, to Central City. And you spent the enter day with me doing whatever I wanted."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?"

"I know you all to well. You were 2 years older than I was and would of told me it was a silly infatuation that kids my age would get. And I would soon get over it. Then we had that one night in Central City. And you were already mad you let me convince you in getting some alcohol. And then we slept together, you were with Adora and felt extremely bad about that."

"That was why you would wouldn't let me help you at the trial?" He let her go, figuring she wouldn't run now.

"I knew that once Adora heard what happened with us, things would be a mess. And it was bad enough my heart was shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't have on my conscious of the possibility you and Adora breaking up. So you can see why going to the Isle was the best thing. And why I just wanted to leave and forget you." She let out a sniffle.

Cain took his hat from his head and with his free hand ran it through his hair. "Then why help us if you wanted to forget?"

"I honestly didn't recognize it was you till you called me Emmy. No one has called me that since we were little. You're still the only one who does." She wouldn't look at him when she spoke.

"So all these annuals, you let me feel guilty thinking you belonged here and not there, you were trying to get away from me and forget all about me?" Placing his hat back on his head.

Finally looking at him. "And I never did. Not one day went by that I did not think of you. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget you. You even plagued my dreams when I slept."

Looking to the floor. "Aren't we good friends? If one of us wasn't happy, we made both each other miserable."

"Ya, a fine mess we are." She pushed past him to her door.

Grabbing her wrist. "And your heart?"

She looked over her shoulder but not turning to him. "That it will always and forever belong to you." And with that she went into her room, he heard the door lock shortly after.

Cain sat in front of the newly started fire in his room. That whole conversation replaying over and over and over in his mind. After everything she went through she never stopped loving. Even when his heart belong to another. But if she wanted to forget him, why accept DG invitation to dinner? Or the queen's invitation as the body double to the royal family? Cain never remembered her being this difficult. She was always one to never run away. She never liked leaving things unfinished. Cain always knew she would of made a great Tin Man. She had everything and some to make it, just if she didn't mine the occasional praise and attention. He fell asleep in his chair all night long. The next day Emmy decided to followed AZ. She found her sitting in the garden reading. Jeb was a good distance from her.

"Hey AZ mind if I join you?" Emmy stood in front of her.

AZ looked up from her book. "Sure." She closed it.

"So what is today's book?" She sat next to her.

"How to translate and understand the ancient language. DG tells me out of everyone I'm the one you like to be the most. Why is that?" AZ tilted her head as she asked her.

Emmy gave her the warmest smile. "Everything about you is simply clean, elegant, sweet and absolutely gracious and beautiful. And I like to be tall every once and awhile. Your mother and father are each two people in one. They are to be parents and the queen and consort. What's challenging is trying to get the looks and all of the expressions to that of a loving parent, when you're not a parent yourself. And then you have the whirlwind DG who is sweet, kind, stubborn and a little rough around the edges."

A sad face came to AZ. "I'm not any of that. Look at all of the awful things I have done."

"AZ, life is full of guilt, shame and sadness. We all get our own share. Were given them to make us stronger. This trial in your life is showing that you are to be a great queen one day if you can let go of that guilt you have. What you need to do is stop stringing the bad things together, but the good ones instead."

AZ kicked a pebble in front of her, "Does that actually work?"

"Always has for me, so it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides life is way too short and were way to pretty to be thinking of sad things." Emmy smiled sticking her head up and fluffing her hair as she spoke the last part.

AZ giggled and smiled at that "I thought you had me down. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping if you didn't mind. I am still having difficulty with playing your father. I am not satisfied with what I am doing. And was wondering if you would help me?" She bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"It would be a pleasure." AZ shook her head.

They spent all morning and part of the afternoon till Emmy was happy. She was very thankful for AZ's help and how patient she was. When AZ stood from the bench, book in hand to go inside, Emmy went in and hugged her.

"Oh sorry, did I cross a boundary by hugging one of the members of the royal family? I'm not so good with boundaries sometimes." Emmy quickly backed away.

"No, it was ok. You're the first friend outside my family. And the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm going to break any second." AZ hugged her back this time.

"Of course not. You aren't made of glass or something. You a lot braver and stronger than you think. If a witch took over me I'd kill myself." Emmy laughed

AZ joined her in her laughter "I can see why Cain has you as a friend. Nothing seems to get your spirits down."

"I'm afraid were the only ones to see that. Cain I do believe thinks all I'm good for is pushing his buttons. That just happens to be a bonus. I push his buttons and I do it without even trying." Emmy linked arms with AZ and headed to the castle.

The two parted ways when they walked in. Emmy was hungry and decided to head to the kitchen. She was hoping their was still more candy, but she didn't get far.

"You look like you need some fresh air." Smiled Cain as he stepped out from the shadows.

"I just did. Why don't you go get some and I'll be in the kitchen where my stomach is calling me." She grinned at him.

Cain tossed her an apple. "That should tied you over."

"Ya, when I was like five. Aren't you supposed to be guarding DG. You're her bodyguard and you're kind of sucking at it right now." Catching the apple in her hands.

"DG is in lessons so I got some time. Now just eat the damn apple and lets go." Cain walked away.

Emmy trailed him, munching away at her apple. Nothing was said as they made their way to the gazebo. The only sound was of Emmy and her apple. Standing in the gazebo, Cain looked out to the water. Emmy was left staring at his back, she tossed the apple aside when she finished it.

"This is what you wanted to do? Couldn't we do this after I had eaten?" Emmy moaned.

"No, it's about last night." Still not turning to her.

Emmy groaned. "Forget it Cain. I've come to accept that we are not going to be more than just friends. I'm fine with that, honest."

"But I'm not." He looked over his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story. Comment are appericiated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Cain, please, no. It was hard enough the first time with Adora. My heart can't take it again." Emmy pleaded.

Finally turning to her. "If this is so hard. Then why did you agree when DG invited you for dinner or when the queen offered you a job?"

Emmy tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "I wanted to run at first. But you do unexplainable things when you're in love."

"But what about the queen's offer?"

"You don't turn down things from the queen."

Nodding his head in agreement. "True….why can't anything be simple with you?"

"Things are, till hearts are involved. You of all people should know that." She started playing with some of her hair.

"What is it that you want to say but think you shouldn't?" Cain tilted his head.

"What makes you think that?"

Pointing to her hands, "Because you don't play with your hair like that. Unless you want to say something you think you shouldn't."

She never got to answer when a guard came running up. "Miss Emerald the queen has requested your presence."

"Thanks. I guess we'll talk about this later then." Emmy followed the guard back to the castle.

Cain's patience was wearing thin. He was thinking this was worse than trying to keep DG safe. Emmy knocked on the door to the queen's office. She waited till she heard the 'come in'. The queen called for her to come in, rising from her seat when Emmy came through the doors.

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Stopping a few feet in front of the desk.

"Yes, please have a seat." She offered. When they both sat she spoke again. "The royal family will be doing some business in Central City. I wanted to inform you that you will be accompanying us. We will probably have you take AZ's spot mainly."

"Yes your majesty. May I speak freely?" Emmy asked.

"Yes you may." The queen granted.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm still struggling with DG. And I wanted to apologize for my failure to do what you have hired me for." She looked down to her feet.

Smiling, "I appreciate your apology. But I fully understand. Cain has recently informed me that you are a perfectionist when it comes to something that is important. I'm very appreciative of your dedication, and can't thank you enough for taking this job."

"You're welcome you majesty. When do we leave?"

"In the morning." With that she rose from her chair.

Emmy stood up when the queen did. She bowed and headed out. But was stopped when she reached the door.

"Emerald, thanks so much with Azkadellia. She needs a friend outside this family."

"No problem your majesty, we all need them." And then she left.

After breakfast they set out to Central City. Emmy was set up sharing a room with Azkadellia. They didn't want anyone to know the real reason Emmy was their. She thought it would be best if she went unnoticed. So when and if she was to be AZ no one would wonder where she went. Jeb stood guard outside the room.

"I'll take the spot on the floor by the fire ok? And you can have the bed." Emmy told her.

"It's ok, the bed is big enough for like 4 people." She assured Emmy.

"Thanks, but I'm ok on the floor. I actually like sleeping there." Emmy smiled.

AZ stopped unpacking and looked at Emmy like she sprouted two heads. "Why would you want to sleep on the floor?"

"It's a long story."

"If I'm to let go of my guilt, you need to open up and share more." Putting her hands on her hips.

Emmy turned to see a small smile on AZ's face. "You're right and we are friends. So, umm, how about this one for starters? I've loved Cain since I was 16 and he just found out about it a day ago."

"That is going to need details and now." AZ demanded pulling Emmy on the love seat in the room.

Emmy changed a few things. She wasn't ready to let AZ know what the Isle really was. She just told her that about her parents forgetting her birthday, Cain and Central City, and how wonderful it was.

"Why did you tell him now? Why didn't you tell him when you realized you were in love with him?" AZ was so engrossed in the story.

"Because his heart belonged to another. Well, enough about me, I need a subject change."

AZ scrunched her nose. "What should it be?"

Emmy looked to the door leading out, where Jeb stood on the other side "Do you know by any chance where Jeb sneaks off to? No one seems to know, not even Cain."

"I can not tell you, for I do not know myself." AZ gave her an apologetic look.

Rising from the love seat, "If you hear anything, do share. Because it's driving me absolutely insane not knowing."

"Why don't you go ask him?" Suggested AZ

"He won't tell me. We barely know one another. Anywho I would love to stay and chat with you. But I have a conversation to finish with a certain sister's bodyguard."

AZ got up. "But I thought you didn't want people to know you were here?"

Smiling. "I don't. It's why I told Cain and Jeb I'd be going as them sometimes. And sometimes a girl who is newly employed in the castle." And with that Emmy changed into Jeb.

She made sure no one was around when she stepped out. Jeb jumped a little not expecting her to come out as him. She said bye as she went in search of Cain.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story and thank you for those who have left comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Cain was in a meeting with the queen and Ahamo. So Emmy as Jeb waited outside the door with the two guards that were posted at the front door. After what seemed like forever Cain finally emerged from the room.

Spotting Jeb. "What is it Jeb? Is Princess Azkadellia ok?" Cain asked concerned.

Emmy walked down the hall a little, making sure she was a good distance from the guards, before stopping and turning to Cain.

She spoke in a low voice, "Do you ever guard DG?" Her eyes flashed purple before going back to Jeb's color.

"Emmy?! What is it? And why in the world were you waiting around as Jeb?" He had his voice low and spoke firmly.

"People are not supposed to know I'm here, hence I'm Jeb, duh. So tomorrow DG and AZ have fittings all day long. Have Jeb watch them with a guard or two. You and I are going to finish our conversation." She didn't let him answer, she just left him there.

The next day Cain was knocking on the door to Azkadellia's room. Emmy answered the door as the brown hair, brown eyed girl the first day they met in the woods.

"You know I hate it when you are looking like that." He told her when he laid eyes on her.

"I'll change once we get out of the castle." She stepped out of the room.

Confused a little, "Where are we going?"

Emmy began walking. "I'm not spending my entire trip in the castle, in a room. Come on Central City awaits. And I promise that we're not drinking this time."

"I don't think that is a wise idea, walking around Central City." He followed her.

"Fine, I stay as her. But there is nothing you can say to change my mind about walking Central City."

"Doesn't change how I feel."

Emmy stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "I spent forever trapped on the Isle. Just please grant me this one thing. I'm a free women, please let me enjoy it."

"I will if you stop throwing that in my face." Cain demanded.

Smiling, "Ok." And she skipped down the hall and outside.

They just walked the streets of Central City. Cain saw the glow in Emmy's face. He had never seen someone look this happy before. And they weren't really doing anything.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me, but thought you shouldn't?" He finally asked.

Her hands went to her hair again. "Well it's more of a question."

Cain watched some kids running thought the street playing tag "What was it?"

"If Adora wasn't in the picture do you think there ever would have been an us?" She asked nervously.

Cain was angry with the question and slightly with her. He didn't realize that he had stopped till Emmy had turned to him. Soon his anger melted when he saw the fear in her face. He always knew when she was scared, because she looked like a lost and frightened child.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Why is it that the one time I need an answer from you, you don't have it?" She asked quietly.

He moved, closing the gap between them, "And I remember telling you that I didn't have all the answers."

Crossing her arms, she made a pouty face. "You always have before."

"That was because your questions were a lot simpler. Guess we're both still living in the past with our friendship."

"You're telling me. Even though at one point I never wanted to see you again. I'm very glad I did." She smiled, but it was a very sad smile

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I found out I'm better with my best friend around than without him."

Cain watched a person walk by then looked back to Emmy. "Good, I missed you being around as well. So what are we going to do about your heart?"

Biting the inside of her right cheek. "Not much, unless you're going to tell me you're in love with me."

Scrunching his eyebrows. "We're going to have to find a way around that."

"You know I think I'm done seeing Central City now." Emmy headed back to the castle.

Cain followed behind her, staying a few feet away. They didn't say a word to each other the entire way back. Emmy went back to her room she shared with AZ. Cain went to check on DG. The princesses were still having the fittings. The queen thought it was necessary to get both her daughters a complete new wardrobe. Cain joined Jeb who was by the door. Jeb kept his head down for a good portion of the fitting. Only to look up when they asked him a question or to see what he thought of a dress. DG smiled and spun to Cain when she saw him walk in.

"Hey, are you ever going to tell me about your other incident in the woods with Emmy?" Her hands went to her hips.

"Where did that thought come from?" He took a spot next to his son.

"Glitch dropped by earlier while you were out. And he was wondering if I found out about it and I told him no. So I thought I'd ask, now tell." Demanded DG.

AZ looked over to her sister. "Now DG I'm sure Mr. Cain here has his reason's for not sharing this with you."

Relieved AZ was on his side, "DG I don't think it's a good time to talk about it."

"When is it then?"

"Never." Grunted Cain.

DG made a sad face. "Awe that embarrassing huh?"

Jeb bit his bottom lip as he laughed to himself, unable to hide his smile. AZ leaned over to DG and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and told AZ that she was right. And then left the subject alone. Cain didn't like that one bit. DG not once left a question unanswered the entire time he has known her. This left a very unsettling thing in the back of his mind.

Emmy didn't attend dinner that night. She said she wasn't really hungry. When AZ and DG entered AZ's room they found Emmy laying on the floor to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" DG asked as her and AZ stood in the doorway to the balcony.

"Listening." Emmy didn't look at them. She just kept looking up at the tall building that reached over her balcony.

"To what?" AZ asked.

"The noises. Haven't you ever just stopped, closed your eyes and listened? It's amazing what you can hear." Emmy rolled her head to them.

DG sat on the floor next to her. AZ flicked her wrist and one of the foot stools that resided in the room slid over to her. She gracefully sat down on it.

"You want to know what happened to Cain in the woods?" She smiled looking straight up again.

DG arched an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"He came by before dinner and said you had asked about it. And that if you do ask me about it, don't tell."

"So you're not going to tell?" AZ said.

Laughing, "This story is too cute not to share."

DG clapped her hands. "Goodie!!!"

Emmy sat up. " All right this is what went down. Cain being the 'I gotta always help' tough guy, should of thought about this before going into it. He had bit off more than he could chew. Him and few of us from town were playing in the woods. One guy said that Cain couldn't take this guy named Fred. Well Cain and a few others said Cain could take Fred. I told him he was an idiot if he tried. Fred is all muscle and no brains, but is one hell of a fighter. Cain got cocky and took him on. He got a few hits on Fred, but Fred was wailing on Cain. He took it like a man, gotta give him that. But after awhile I got tired of seeing Cain being Fred's punching bag, so I stepped in. I took him out in two hits, of course I used some magic to help take him down."

"That's all?" DG shocked with what she just heard

"That's all. Apparently guys don't like it when a girl shows them up." Shrugged Emmy.

AZ rose from her seat. "Don't be surprised DG. That man doesn't like to admit when he needs help. Especially if is to come from a girl." With that AZ went in.

They followed AZ back into the room. Emmy had them tell her about the fitting. They laughed over the fact the entire time Jeb was their he never relaxed. They laughed over his uncomfortbaleness and other things.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Emmy woke before AZ that morning. She quickly and quietly got dressed and slipped out of the room. She made sure to be the new maid this time when she walked out. Cain had hand picked the guards that had come to the castle in Central City. They were the only ones besides the royal family, Cain and Jeb who knew that Emmy was sharing a room with AZ. But instead of Jeb who was supposed to be outside it was Steve and Phil. Where that boy had gotten off to was beyond her. Emmy nodded as she decided to take a look around the castle. She bumped into Cain on her walk-about.

"Morning. You know Jeb stuck Steve and Phil on guard duty to AZ?" She pointed out when she approached him.

"He probably did what I did for DG. Have some men stand guard while he went and got some sleep." He mentioned.

"If you say so. Hey can I stick with you for awhile? Kind of like something to do." She asked.

"What about AZ? She doesn't need you today?"

"I made a deal with her. She goes with her mother today when they talk with officials or whatever. And tomorrow when she does the same thing again, if she doesn't feel up to it, I'll go." She told him

Smiling, "Leave it to you to find a loop hole in work. Then as usual you get credit for really doing nothing, but looks like you are." He continued down the hall.

Walking with him, "Hey I can't be the security blanket AZ uses to hide from the world."

"You know you can't always use that." He glanced her way.

"I know, but she has to face the world some day. Plus the goon squad you picked out and Raw will be their as well." She said.

Cain relieve the two guys from their post outside DG's room. Soon after, they heard some noise coming from her room. Like there was someone in there with DG. Cain busted into her room without knocking with his gun out and ready, Emmy was close on his heals.

Emmy's eyes widen. "Sweet Ozma." She gasped as her jaw fell open.

There, standing at the side of the bed, was Jeb. Clinging to a sheet wrapped around his waist. He looked like a deer in the head lights. DG flung the comforter from the bed over her. Cain was at a loss of words. He stormed out of the room grabbing Emmy's arm as he passed her. She pointed at them as she was dragged from the room.

"But, but." Was all she could get out.

Jeb let an air of relief out when the door slammed shut. DG popped her head out from under the covers, they were both red from embarrassment. Emmy burst back into the room.

"Ok answer me this…." Cain's hand reached in grabbing her by the hair and pulling her back out, slamming the door for the second time.

Cain stormed down the hall with Emmy's hair still in his hand. "I can't believe that boy. Who does he think he is?"

Emmy made a circle with her finger. She quickly made a rope around Cain's legs. Making sure it was tight she pulled as hard as she could. Cain fell forward taking Emmy with him.

Rolling over on his back. "Ouch!!! What did you do that for?"

"Because your goon ass self was ranting and raving while pulling me down the hall by my hair." She spat at him, getting up off the floor. She offered her hand to him.

"I was not pulling you by your hair." Taking her hand.

"Tell that to the hair on the floor." Emmy pointed to some of her hair that was indeed on the floor.

Cain looked at it then back to her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Just be glad we're friends. But remember this, grab my hair like that again and I'll do more than just trip you." She pointed at him.

Cain started fuming again when his thoughts went back to the recent incident. That's when Jeb came running down the hall.

"Father…..Father don't be mad. Neither of us meant for this to happen." He pleaded.

"How long has this been going on?" Cain glared at Jeb

"A month after the eclipse and you had me as princess Azkadellia's bodyguard."

Cain let out a little grunt. "Tell me you're at least courting her."

"Of course father, I'm not stupid. We have been secretly." Jeb shook a little, he wasn't to sure what his father might do.

Emmy tried to keep quiet but felt the need to pipe in. "Wait, let me get this straight. You were secretly courting one of the princesses behind everyone's back?"

Cain and Jeb both turned to Emmy. "What's your point?" Grumbled Cain, afraid where this might go.

"Boy you two are the poster children for the saying 'father like son'…..when it comes to women at least." Emmy smiled and walked away from them.

Jeb turned to his father "What did she mean by that?"

"It's Emmy, your guess is as good as mine. Understanding what she means is like…."

"Understanding DG's other side comments to things." Jeb finished, looking down the hall to where Emmy disappeared down.

Cain put a hand on Jeb's shoulder, "Listen, I'm sorry for my reaction about this thing. But you need to talk with her parents."

"I will once you tell Emmy you like her." Jeb turned to him.

"I do not like her. And if you don't, I will tell them."

Jeb patted his dad on the shoulder. "Ya, you don't like her. And I'm not sleeping with DG. Without knowing it, you have developed more than just friendly feelings for her. If you tell DG's parents, I'll go to Emmy and spill." He threatened.

Cain shrugged his son's hand away. "I do not have feelings for that women."

"Dad, it's fine. You're not forgetting mom, you're just moving on and she would want that for you. And I am so ok with it, honest. You clearly enjoy being around her, and you haven't smiled like that since mom." Jeb said.

"Not one moment do I enjoy being around her. She dances on my last nerve." Cain arms' crossed over his chest.

"If that's what you're calling it." Jeb left his father in the hall alone.

Cain rubbed his face, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jeb was right. He had developed more than just feeling for her. At first it was easy to play off, he just was glad to admit it was just feeling for a best friend who happened to be a female. He figured that is what you were to feel when you best friend was a female. Then he started thinking maybe things would of been different if he was in love with Emmy and not Adora at that time in their life. By the stars nothing was standing in his way this time. Now all he had to do was find Emmy and tell her before he lost his nerve. But it would have to wait since he remembered he was to escort DG to a brunch she was invited to. Cain rode in the front with the driver. It was still a little uncomfortable to look at her. The brunch lasted well in to the afternoon. When it was finished Cain opened the door for DG to climb into the car, he still was not looking at her.

DG place a hand on Cain's arm. "Cain, please look at me."

"DG give me time, it's hard enough for me to grasp the fact my son is old enough to be doing…." It was hard to admit that his son was old enough to be doing that stuff, but saying it was even harder. "You know. And with a good friend of mine who happens to be a princess no less."

"Get use to it Tin Man, cuz we're in love." DG stepped into the car.

Cain went and sought out Emmy before dinner. He was told she was in her and AZ's room. AZ was curled up in a chair in front of the fire engrossed in some book, Emmy was back out on the balcony laying on the floor again. Cain knocked before entering, AZ looked up from her book to see Cain, she pointed to the balcony. AZ took that as her cue to leave when Cain went to the balcony. Jeb looked up when he heard the door open again.

"I think I shall go see how my dear sister is." AZ announced, Jeb was a few steps behind her as they walked to DG's room.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Cain asked standing in the doorway.

"Ya, I do. You did pull me down a hall by my hair." Looking up at him.

Cain went and sat next to her. "And I apologized for it, so let it go."

"Oh it's let go. Doesn't mean I won't throw it in your face from time to time." She propped her self up on her elbows.

"Well my reason for coming is, I wanted to talk with you about us." He said nervously.

Tilting her head. "What about us? Haven't we exhausted that subject yet?"

Cain lifted his hat off his head and ran his free hand through his hair, "It's just that I…..that I umm…"Before Cain was able to spit it out, one of the guards that came with them from Finaqua stormed in.

"Cain, Cain. We need your help. It's the princesses." The guard gasped for breath.

Both of them jumped to their feet and followed the guard. The guard informed them that they sent a few men to watch after the queen and consort. The group of guards and the kidnappers had made their way to the lobby. No one seemed to understand how these men got in. Two of the men each had a princess and a gun pressed to them. The third man in the party was told to open the front door. When done, a bunch of new men came flooding into the castle. Clearly out numbering the guards. Jeb was out in the front of the line when Cain came up standing to the left of him. Emmy stood next to Cain.

"Emmy, do you think you can take them?" Cain whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Cain, I've never attacked a group this big. And even if I could I don't think I would be able to do it without taking out the princesses as well." She told him. Immediately after she spoke she racked her brain for a plan.

The man holding AZ yelled, "We don't want any trouble from any of you. We have what we came for. And they will pay for the hurt and pain they caused to us all. Let us go and none of you will get hurt."

Jeb took a step forward, "That's not going to happen."

"Cain, Jeb come here." Emmy stepped back in the crowd of guards so the kidnappers couldn't see them. "I've got a plan. Do you two think you can take out the two with the princesses?" Cain and Jeb nodded their heads yes. " This is what I got. I'm going to tell them they need to duck and that will be your cue to shoot the men. And I do believe I can take a good portion of the kidnappers out. Just enough to even the playing field if not make it to our advantage. In result I will be using so much magic I won't be of any good use to you after I am done."

"That would be fantastic." Jeb sounded a little relieved but not much.

"If were going to do this, I might as well look like me." Emmy smiled as she turned to herself.

Jeb went to the front of the line. Cain told the men to be ready and to quietly pass the word. Before he and Emmy went to the front, Cain grabbed her arm.

"Be careful." He told her.

"Aren't I always?" She smiled and started to walk away but Cain didn't let go.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he locked lips with her.

Cain pulled away with a smile. "Exactly how I remember when we first kissed."

Blushing brightly, "You remember?"

"How can I forget? You taste like candy." And he kissed her one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. Comments are appericiated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

They both emerged from the guards next to Jeb. All the kidnappers eyes fell on Emmy when she stepped forward. Still flushed from her moment with Cain, her grin was bigger than ever.

"Hi all. I just wanted to say one thing to the princesses first, before things get spastic here. You two remember the story DG told about when she was young and going to school. And what they told her to do if they were to ever catch fire?"

They were afraid to speak, so they both nervously nodded their heads yes.

"Well do the second thing you are suppose to do……NOW!!!!!"

With that Cain and Jeb quickly drew their guns. Each taking out the princesses kidnappers. The two princesses immediately dropped to the floor covering their heads. Emmy made a swift movement with her hands. Over half the men fell to the ground gasping for air. She held them there for awhile before blood tickled from her nose and she started feeling light headed. She then snapped her fingers instantly killing them. The ones still standing were in shook for a moment till someone shot at Emmy. She fell to the floor blood seeping from her, her hair started to become red from the blood. Everyone started firing back. Emmy passed out before finding out what happened.

She sat up in her bed gasping for air, confused at where she was. She looked around the room realizing she was in the infirmary. That's when she remembered what happened and her wound. Which started throbbing. She lifted her shirt up and their was a bandage on her right side of her stomach where she was shot. Slowly and carefully she laid back down. That's when someone entered the room. It was the alchemist, to come and check on her. When the alchemist left she heard him say for who ever it was that they were able to come in since she was awake. But they weren't to stay that long since she needed her rest. In walked in the queen, the consort, and Azkadellia. AZ hung in the back by the door.

"How are you feeling?" The queen asked.

"Horrible, like I've been shot or something." Emmy smiled as she let out a little chuckle.

"We are indebted to you and the others for saving our daughters." The consort told her.

Emmy waved her hand. "You gave me a job to protect you and your daughters."

"We still are very grateful." The queen added.

"So I'm guessing we won right? Where's Cain and the others? They are ok, right?" Emmy looked to the queen and consort, then to AZ and seeing her face she panicked. "What happened?"

Tears fell down AZ's face. The queen walked over to Emmy and took her hand. The consort went to Azkadellia. Now Emmy was getting even more nervous and she couldn't fight back the tears.

"Jeb and DG are ok, they are with Cain. He, on the other hand isn't doing so well. Cain took a few bullets, and after surgery, the alchemist say it will be a miracle if he lives." The queen looked very old when she was saddened.

"I got to go see him, he needs me." Emmy pulled the covers off.

The queen tried to hold her down and the Consort came to her aid. They kept telling her she needed to rest and get better. Emmy laid back down in pain and crying.

"Just rest for today and tomorrow you can go see him." The queen assured her.

Emmy wouldn't eat or drink anything, the entire day. All she did was cry and refuse to talk with anyone. She finally cried herself to sleep that night. Emmy woke at the crack of dawn, she shuffled herself to Cain's room. Her breath had caught in her throat as a single tear rolled down her face. He looked so small laying there. DG and Jeb were in the corner of the room. She couldn't believe they were comfy in those chairs. Sometime during the night they had fallen asleep holding each others hands. Emmy quietly and carefully walked over to Cain and slipped into bed with him. She laid on the covers and placed her head on his shoulder. Lacing her hand with his, she fell asleep. Jeb and DG woke an hour later to Emmy laying in bed with Cain. They made sure to get out without waking her. It was around noon when Emmy stirred. She grabbed one of the vacant chairs and sat by the bed. She didn't care how much she was in pain, she wasn't leaving Cain's side. Their Emmy sat as over a week passed and not even a stir from Cain. At least she was eating everyone thought. It took them four days to convince her that she should eat something. Emmy was sitting by his bed and holding his hand, the door was slightly ajar. Jeb had stopped just outside the door with a tray of food when he heard Emmy begin to speak. He figured it was something he shouldn't intrude on and tried not to listen.

"Cain please don't leave me. I will never ask for another thing from you ever again. The first time I lost you it was to Adora…" Jeb started to listen when he heard his mothers name. "After that I definately can't handle losing you a second time. And I don't even have a women who out shines me in every way possible here. I love you more than life it's self and would take your place in a instance, if it meant Jeb wouldn't be losing his father a second time. I know what your thinking, what does Jeb have to do with us? Family you have, I don't have anyone who would miss me the way he would. Jeb and DG so love each other and one day, I have a feeling they will get married. And every son should have their father on their wedding day." Emmy rested her head on the bed sobbing.

Jeb quietly entered the room, setting the food on a nearby table. He went to Emmy's side placing a hand on his shoulder as he bent down next to her.

"Everything is going to be ok Emerald. Father is too stubborn to die." He rubbed her shoulder slightly.

Blood shot, water filled eyes, Emmy looked to Jeb. "I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Well we won't ever have to find out. Now you should eat something. I will never hear the end of it from him when he wakes up that I didn't look out for you." Jeb smiled as he went and got the tray.

"I am kind of hungry." Emmy took a piece of bacon.

"I gotta ask you, and I hope you don't think me rude, but how do you still smell like flowers when I only ever seen you leave the room to go to the bathroom?"

Swallowing some bacon, "I read in a book once when I was little, a spell where it was like I went and took a shower without actually doing it. If I didn't like taking baths so much I would do the spell everyday of my life without ever entering a shower or a bathtub. I found out later that it was a spell some women named Elphaba made up."

"That is a great tick." Jeb stood placing the tray on the floor next to Emmy. He went to the door and turned back to her. "Hey Emmy."

Looking to him, "Yes Jeb?"

"I'm glad you came back in my father's life. I couldn't of picked a better person to make him happy and touch his heart other than my mother." Then Jeb left the room.

Emmy didn't finished her food, she just ate two pieces of bacon and a piece of toast before going back to holding Cain's hand.

"If I could break the spell, I'd run to him today. And some how I know he's on his way to me….he and I were meant to be, for longer than forever."

"Where did you get that?" Cain mumbled.

"I heard DG singing it one day. CAIN!!!!!!!!" Emmy shot up showering him with kisses.

"Emmy, Emmy I love this but you're kind of hurting me." He smiled.

Tears of joy ran down her face. "They said it would be a miracle if you lived."

Cain placed a hand on her cheek wiping a tear away, "I love you too much to break your heart a second time."

"You……You love me?" She had to ask to make sure she heard it right.

"Very much so." Emmy leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words from you." Emmy stood up "I'll be right back." She ran out the door.

She ran down the hall in search of Jeb. She found him coming out of DG's room. Running over to him, she jumped on him giving him the biggest hug ever, he caught her just in time. But the impact was to much and he fell to the ground with Emmy. She sat up straddling Jeb as he propped himself up.

"He's awake and he said he loves me." Emmy chanted with a big grin.

"Could you've said that without taking out my boyfriend?" DG was standing in the doorway to her room.

Shaking her head "Nope. I'm just to excited." Emmy hopped to her feet and went back to Cain.

Emmy was right, DG and Jeb announced they were courting and soon after that they were engaged. Cain was Jeb's best man and one of Jeb's good friends was his groomsmen. DG had Azkadellia as her maid of honor and Emmy as her bridesmaid.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying this. Comments are highly appericiated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The wedding was a spring wedding and took place outside in Finaqua. DG looked absolutely breath taking, in her wedding dress. She looked like she descended from the heavens. Jeb looked like he could burst with joy. This day couldn't of come faster for him. Emmy thought he cleaned up really well, just like his father, they were in black suits that fit like a glove. AZ and Emmy wore simple dresses that they will be able to wear anywhere that would require something nice. The wedding was a big wedding. They wanted a small one, but they got so many letter's from people asking about invitations and were they lost that they finally caved and invited people. The reception hall was enormous and decorated beautifully, it took them two weeks to do it. After a few dance's Cain finally danced with his daughter in-law and Emmy danced with Jeb.

"I can't believe that you are married. It seems like just yesterday your dad and I found you in DG's room" Emmy giggled

Blushing, "I'd like to forget that. It was kind of embarrassing to have your own father catch you like that."

"For you, but you know I will laugh about it for days to come." Laughing a little harder now as they danced.

"Now I understand my father, when he says that you know how to push his buttons. But the ones where you can't get mad at you for but just laugh about." He smiled.

"It's a gift. Hope that if you and DG have kids that they don't pick that up from me, if anything from me."

Jeb just rolled his eyes at her, which sent Emmy into fit of giggles at his face.

"I couldn't be happier for my son, he truly is a lucky man." Cain spun DG as he spoke.

"Why thank you Cain. What about you? Are there any wedding bells in your future?" She asked coming back to him.

Cain looked over to where Jeb and Emmy were dancing. "Maybe." And a proud smile worked it's way onto his face.

Later that night, Cain found Emmy talking with Azkadellia and Glitch. Glitch, Raw, Ahamo, Cain and Jeb were the only ones who would dance with Azkadellia. Emmy and Glitch were over with her trying to make her feel better.

"Give it time AZ. They just need to get use to a nice version of you. At least they are talking with you instead of avoiding you like the plague." Comforted Emmy

"Only a few are talking to me. But I can tell they are really nervous when they are talking to me." A sad AZ said.

"It's just that they are in awe of you, not nervous doll." Glitch rubbed her back.

"It takes a lot to get over what you have gone through." Emmy told her.

Cain sat next to Emmy, "Azkadellia. I was sent over here by a nice gentlemen who is wondering if you are up for a dance?"

Awe struck AZ looked to Cain, "What? Really? You didn't go talk him into a dance with me out of pity did you?"

"AZ, I wouldn't do that. If you are up to it, I would love to escort you to him. He is kind of shy." Cain offered his hand.

AZ took it and let him lead her to the guy. He was as tall as Cain with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked just as nervous as she was.

"AZ this is Henry, Henry AZ." And Cain left them there alone together.

They watched from where they sat while AZ and Henry hit it off. Every time they saw AZ that night, Henry stood next to her. Soon she had a crowd of people around her totally comfortable talking with her. Cain and Emmy were on the dance floor.

"They are so cute. I'm happy for AZ." Emmy smiled.

"It took Jeb and I most of the night to get his courage up to talk with her. I think he has a little crush on her." Cain mentioned.

Her head quickly snapped to Cain, "No way!! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Looking at her, "Because you're not good at keeping secrets. And since you and AZ have gotten close, you would have blown it awhile back."

Shaking her head, "I'm glad you have so much trust in me."

"I do have a lot of trust in you. It's just that you are horrible at keeping secrets is all." Kissing her forehead.

"Just be glad I think you are adorable or I would hurt you." She pulled him into a kiss.

Jeb and DG left awhile back and it was climbing into the wee hours of the morning when the last person left the castle. Emmy was sitting in Cain's lap and had fallen asleep. Raw left around midnight. And Glitch retired to his bedroom two hours later. AZ lasted just as long as her parents did. Her and Henry hit it off really well. AZ saw him to the front door, he kissed her cheek before leaving. That night AZ went to bed with good dreams, for the first time in months. The Queen and Consort said bye to the last guest before going to bed themselves. Cain was amazed he lasted this long, but with Emmy he didn't feel tired. Looking down at her as her head rested on his shoulder he picked her up and headed to their room. He laid her down and got her into her pajamas before getting into his. Crawling into bed with her she moved to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up against him.

"Cain?" She lightly said.

Looking at her, she was looking up at him. "Yes."

"I love you."

Kissing her lips, "I love you too."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: And thus this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it. Comments of what you thought about the story are highly recommended. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
